Dilemma
by xSimplyCreativex
Summary: Clary never expected to find herself in this dilemma. She has to either leave her mom or join the shadow world. If her mom gets killed she can live the normal human life she has been living, but if she leaves her mom she will have to enter the shadow world. if she joins the shadow world she will deal with a blonde, arrogant, beautiful shadowhunter. What will CLary choose?
1. Something's Wrong

**A/N: BTAAAAAAAA! Im alive! Im sorry ive been gone for soooo long! I have been dying to post this story! I have it planned out and everything! But let me just tell you, it was a little painful writing this story...just kidding. It actually hurt A LOT! This story is based a lot on TMI! This is not all mundane, it DOES have shadowhunters! So brace yourselfs! I present to you...Dilemma!**

disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Starbucks, although I wish I did...

* * *

Chapter One: Something's Wrong

"Simon, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Clary said while taking a sip of her Starbucks.

"No it's not!" Simon said in high-pitched voice, also known as his defensive voice.

Clary leaned on the door, and just as she was about to speak, the door opened and she staggered backwards. She felt her back bump into her mom, and the peppermint Hot Chocolate spilled all over her blue leather jacket. Even through all the layers she had of clothes, she could feel the hot chocolate burn her skin. She gritted her teeth trying to hold back a scream.

"Clary!" Both, Simon and Jocelyn said at the same time, but their tones were different. Simon sounded worried, but on the other hand Jocelyn sounded angry.

"Clary, I told you to come home at eight o'clock! Its nine now! Look how dark it got outside!" Jocelyn scolded.

"Oh wow, mom. Oh, and its alright! My skin doesnt feel like its on fire! Im fine! Thanks for asking!" Clary said sarcastically and a little offended.

"Im sorry about that, but dont try to act like the victim. It was an accident. I didnt know you were leaning against the door."

"Whatever," Clary said as she took off her leather jacket, which was soaked with chocolate and a little bit sticky.

"No. Not 'whatever'. You went one hour past your curfew!" Jocelyn scolded.

By this point Clary's face was as red as her hair. The redness of her face and hair, and the beautiful green eyes she had made her look like a Christmas ornament. "Im fifteen! Basically sixteen! Im not a little kid! Im tired of your rules! Im tired of your over protectiveness! Im tired of _you!_"

Jocelyn felt like she had been punched, kicked, and slapped.

Clary saw her mother's face, and immediately regretted everything she had said. She saw mixed emotions in her mother's face. Anger, frustration, sadness. Clary tried to say something, but she couldnt speak.

"Simon, thank you for bringing Clary home safe. You should go home now." Jocelyn said trying not to make eye contact with Clary.

"Umm, you're welcome. Bye Fray, bye Miss. Fray."

"Bye, Simon. Thank you for buying me the drink." Clary said in a monotone voice.

Simon nodded then left.

Jocelyn closed the door behind her, then turned towards Clary. "Clary," Jocelyn said in a beautiful, soft, silky voice. "Im so sorry. If you-"

"Mom-" Clary tried to say sorry but her mom stopped her.

"No. Let me speak. If you think I want to keep you a prisoner. If you think I want to make you lonely. If you think I want to make you angry or sad, youre wrong. Im just trying to keep you safe!." Jocelyn said desperately.

"From what?!" Clary spoke with frustration.

"From things that can harm you," Jocelyn spoke. "I dont want to lose you, Clary."

Clary's face softened. She understood now. "Mom, you wont lose me, not how you lost dad. It wasnt your fault anyways."

Jocelyn stayed silent. "I need to go to bed. Good night, honey." She kissed Clary's forehead, and headed to her room.

* * *

When Clary got to her room, she headed towards her SketchPad. Without knowing it she had already continued to draw. Her pencil moving fast and doing swift movements. All of her feelings were pouring down into this blank sheet of paper.

Her phone rang, and she jumped. She headed to her bed, where her phone lay. She already knew wo it was. Simon.

"Hey, Simon." Clary said in a tired voice.

"How'd it go, Fray." He responded.

"It was a weird. She didnt yell at me or anything. All she did was tell me how she was trying to protect me."

"From what?"

"She said 'from things that can harm me.'"

"...Like?"

"Ugh, Simon, I dont know!"

"Yeah, I guess this world is a little dangerous. Maybe she was trying to protect you from a squirrel with rabies. Which by the way, dont ever _ever_ steal one of their nuts."

"Thanks for the life changing advice, Simon."

"Thats what Im here for, Fray."

Clary chuckled, when she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her clothes were sticking to her skin. She felt sticky and dirty.

"Bye, Simon. I need to take a shower, after that little chocolate shower I had earlier."

"See ya."

Clary got all of her bath essentials, then headed towards the bathroom. She peeled off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water felt like sunshine on her skin. She suddenly began to think about the incident with her mom. She wasnt always this over protective. She was overprotective, but not this much. Not until a few months ago. Something happened. Something's wrong.

* * *

**A/N: and yeah. I have so many stories i developed over the time I was gone! And im pretty excited to share them! So I guess that pays for being gone so long! One more thing: Encourage me to keep writing! REVIEW! PWEASE.**

**~Bethany**


	2. What Happens In a Dark Alley?

A/N:** I couldnt wait to update, so here it is! Annnnnddddd guess what? You get to meet JACCCEEEE AND THE LIGHTWOODS! So here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: What happens in a dark alley?

Clary was relieved to get the sticky sensation off of her skin. She quickly dried her skin, and got out of the bathroom. As she walked into her room she heard the front door of the apartment ring. She heard Luke's voice and her mom trying to quiet him down, so he wouldn't wake Clary up. Her mom didn't know she always stayed up late at night watching the city lights. She didn't know why she did it, but it helped her go to sleep.

Because she hadn't seen Luke in a long time she threw on some under garments and put on her PJ's, and headed to the living room. She was walking in the darkness of the hall and about to step up into the light of the living room, when something her mom said stopped her.

"Clary won't like this, Luke." Jocelyn admitted to Luke.

"There's no other way, Jocelyn. They found you...and Clary." Luke said in a grieve voice.

Clary didn't know what to think. What was going on? She stuck closer to the wall, trying her hardest not to be seen, which is a little hard because of her fiery red hair.

"What? They found out I had a daughter? How do you know?" Jocelyn looked panicked and hopeless. Clary felt a knot in her stomach. She was so confused. Who was they? Why was her mother so panicked.

"You know I have connections. And as to how the Clave found out about Clary, I don't know." Luke informed Jocelyn. All Jocelyn did was shake her head uncontrollably.

_Clave? _Clary thought. _What the hell is a Clave?_

Luke gripped Jocelyn's shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "Jocelyn, you need to leave now!"

"But this is too sudden for Clary!"

"There's no other choice."

"What will I tell her? How do I explain?"

Clary felt so angry. They couldn't move! Her life was here, and she didn't want to move. This is a decision Jocelyn shouldnt make without her. Without thinking Clary stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" Clary said in an angry voice. Both Luke and Jocelyn looked at her in amazement and horror.

"Clary, I thought you were asleep. It almost midnight now." Jocelyn spoke.

"Well, you thought wrong. What is this crap about moving? And why?"

Both Jocelyn and Luke looked at each other. They were obviously having a conversation with their eyes.

Luke is the one that spoke this time. "Clary, your mom had some..." He was obviously looking for a fake explanation. "Issues with the bank. When...your father died...he had debts...and they want your mom to pay the debts."

Clary, being the naïve girl she is, believed him. "Oh is that the bank's name? The Clave? Never heard of it. But why does it matter that you have a daughter."

Jocelyn bit her lip. She knew Clary didnt know much of how all this debt with banks worked, so that was a plus. "If I am unable to pay it and I die somehow, the debt will pass on to you. I didnt want that to happen." Such a lame explanation, but Jocelyn knew it would work.

Clary had a look of sympathy. "So you want to move? But wouldnt that be wrong? We need to pay the debt, mom!"

"I know, Clary. But its best is we get out of here, because they pressure us too much. We're heading to-" Jocelyn was interrupted by Clary.

"I know where. Luke's farm." She said.

Jocelyn made a face. "No, Clary. We're leaving New York. We're going to Oregon."

Clary felt like she had been punched in the gut. "What?!"

"Clary-" Jocelyn tried to calm her down but failed.

"No, mom! I'm not leaving New York! No matter how bad this debt is! Mom! Why?! Oregon is all the way across the country! I'm not leaving Simon! I'm not leaving New York! I'm not!" She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldnt help it. And with that said she stormed into her room, her mom and Luke following behind her. She slammed the door shut, and knocks of desperation rained on her door.

"Please, Clary. Try to understand!" Jocelyn pleaded.

"Go away, mom! I want to be alone!" Clary screamed.

In a calmer voice Luke said, "Clary, open up."

"Luke, I'm so sorry you have to see me like this," Clary said in an apologetic voice.

"Its okay, Clare-bear. Now open up."

"I need some time alone, okay?"

There was silence on the other end, then Luke said, "Okay, Clary. Lets go Jocelyn."

"But-" Clary heard her mom say.

"Jocelyn," Luke said firmly. With that they left.

Somehow Clary knew they would leave tomorrow, and something inside of her told her to say goodbye to her city, and that is exactly what she was going to do. She went to her dresser and put on a shirt, some jeans, and a leather jacket. She quietly went into the hall, and checked that her mom and Luke werent there. They were in the kitchen, and Jocelyn had her head in her hands. Luke was trying to comfort her.

"I thinks its best if you went to sleep. We will leave early in the morning, so you need some rest." Luke said in a soft voice.

Without another word, Jocelyn stood up and headed to her room. When they were out of sight, Clary hurried to the front door and quietly left the apartment. She sighed and hurried out the building.

* * *

Clary didnt know what direction she was going, she was just walking. Letting her sadness take her where ever in the city. She was still trying to process everything. No more Statue of Liberty. No more Central Park. And worst of all, no more Simon. Oh, Simon. She was going to miss him so much. His dark hair, his dorky glasses...

She couldnt imagine a world without Simon. He was _part_ of her life. She couldnt bear to leave him.

She tried to take in everything she possibly could. She took in the buildings that towered over her, the beautiful city lights, and the city air.

She decided to stop thinking about everything she was going to miss, because she was on the edge of crying a river. She turned around and started her way back home. While she was walking she heard noises. No, not noises, _screams._ She tried to locate the screams. They were coming from the other side of the street. She was more than sure it was coming from the dark alley. The screams pierced her ears. She was about to cross the street, when she noticed that no one was stopping to see what was happening in that dark alley. What if they were screams of pleasure instead of pain? God, that would be awkward as hell. But what if someone needed help? What happens in a dark alley?

She tried to listen more intently, and finally decided they were screams of pain. She quickly crossed the street and headed towards the alley. She hid behind an old, big, smelly dumpster.

She was so confused. There was no one there. But then its as the world shifted. She suddenly saw shadows. She saw four people. Three were towering over a body. They looked like teenagers. One had fair hair, the other two had dark hair. One looked like a girl. But what stood out to Clary the most was their eyes. She saw two pairs of blue eyes, and a pair of beautiful gold.

"It wont give us anything, Isabelle," said the fair haired boy, and to Clary's surprise he was gorgeous. " It can't even talk. You know its a dumb one."

"We need to try, Jace," said Isabelle.

"I agree with Jace," said the boy with the dark hair. "This is a waste of time. Just kill it, Jace."

Clary's mouth dropped open. They were murderers! They had no respect for life! They called the poor kid dumb, and called the person an 'it'. As if he wasnt even human.

Something gleamed in the darkness. It was a knife! And Jace had it up in the air and was bringing it down. Clary gasped, and all of their eyes turned towards her. The knife fell from Jace's hand. Clary backed away, but tripped on something and fell.

"Who's there?!" The dark haired boy asked.

Clary's breathing quickened. Before she knew it the dark haired boy and gril stood over her. She peered through their legs and saw the fair haired voice stab the body.

"NO!" Clary screamed. Jace jerked his head towards Clary. He slowly walked towards Clary. Every step he took made her heart beat faster. His eyes were full of curiosity. Clary backed away slowly, yet she was still on the ground.

"Take another step, and I'll call the cops," Clary warned.

Jace stood beside the dark haired boy. He tilted his head and ignored her warning. "What are you?"

Clary squinted up at him. Were they playing with her? She decided not to answer his stupid question.

"Are you a farie? You have the face," Jace suggested.

Clary gave out a gasp of disbelief. "And what are you? Insane? You have the face."

Jace had an amused face plastered on his face. He got to his knees and slid his body over Clary's. The closer he got, the more Clary got pinned to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Clary screamed. Jace ignored her and studied her. His eyes traveling all over her face. Clary squirmed but couldnt get out. His body was weighing on top of hers. She could feel his heart beat against hers.

"Jace-" Isabelle began but Jace cut her off.

"Isabelle," Jace said without removing his eyes away from Clary's. She couldnt stand it any more and closed her eyes shut to avoid his gaze. "She's a mundie."

"What?!" Both Isabelle and Alec said at the same time.

"Thats not possible, Jace? A mundie that can see us?" Alec asked with disbelief.

Clary squirmed even harder, but Jace wouldn't get off of her.

"We need to take her to the institute if we want answers," Jace stated.

"No way!" Isabelle protested. "She's a mundie!"

Jace finally removed his body from Clary's, and she sighed of relief. She looked up to the three teenagers.

"Is she?" Jace asked Isabelle. " Is she a mundie?" Isabelle had a doubtful face.

"Jace," Isabelle started to speak. Clary took the chance to quickly get up and run. But just as she was about to make a run for it, something grabbed her ankle, and she fell to the floor. Clary screamed in agony. Isabelle's wip was out and glowing.

"Isabelle!" Jace yelled. "Be careful! We're taking her to the institute! You like it or not!" Isabelle gave Jace an incredulous look.

Clary was lying on her back when Jace came to pick her up.

"Lets go, little girl." Jace said.

Clary fought against his grip. "Let me go! Help! Stop!"

* * *

Jocelyn flopped on her bed unable to sleep. She couldnt sleep. All she kept thinking was about what happened with Clary. She felt so guilty for what Clary felt. It broke her heart that Clary was mad at her. Jocelyn needed Clary's forgiveness. She just wanted to stop fighting with Clary. Then, and only then, will she be able to sleep.

Jocelyn rushed to Clary's room. When she reached her door, she knocked softly. "Clary?" Jocelyn called out. "I'm sorry that I woke you. Just open the door, honey. I want to talk."

No response.

"Clary, I know you're mad, but we can work this out." Jocelyn spoke again. She knocked once again. "Clary?" She knocked one more time, but this time louder.

Jocelyn felt like something was wrong. She opened the door, and was surprised that there was no lock on the door. She quickly rushed to Clary's bed. Jocelyn felt herself weaken. Clary wasnt in bed.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! What will happen next? Encourage me to keep writing! REVIEW**

**Question challenge: What is your favorite line(s) from a Disney movie?**

**Mine is from Tangled!**

**Rapunzel: Something brought you here. Call it what you will. Faith, destiny...**

**Flynn: (Sarcastically) A horse**

**BTA It cracks me up! I just love Flynn from Tangled! He kinda resembles Jace in a way. Theyre both arrogant, clever, humourous, and hot. Anyways Whats yours?**

**~Beth**


End file.
